


Kiss me

by SolKoroleva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolKoroleva/pseuds/SolKoroleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los finales felices no existen, lo había aprendido por las malas, pero finalmente se había dado cuenta de ello. Así que Ariel había decidido que disfrutaría de los pequeños momentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

Ariel estaba en el muelle, mirando hacia donde debía estar el barco, **su** barco. Se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza tras la noche anterior, 31 de diciembre, y a lo largo de la mañana había ido recordando fragmentos de la noche anterior.

_«— ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar de maravilla en la fiesta, ya lo verás! —exclamó Belle mientras elegía el vestido perfecto para la pelirroja, a la vez que ella se pasaba un cepillo por el pelo, algo contrariada al descubrir que aquello era lo que usaban realmente para peinarse._

_— No sé yo, ¿de verdad crees que es buena idea? —preguntó Ariel, mirando a través del reflejo a su amiga. Ninguna de las dos había tenido un buen final de año, y lo que realmente le apetecía era pasar una noche tranquila en casa. Pero Belle había insistido en que le vendría bien salir y divertirse para olvidarse de todo»._

Hacía tiempo que el barco había desaparecido, y sabía que él no vivía ya allí, pero no sabía dónde buscarle, y aquel le había parecido un buen lugar para empezar. Se cerró el abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos para aislar el frío lo máximo posible; luego se dio la vuelta y caminó por el embarcadero.

_«Había terminado sentada en una de las mesas de Granny’s con una copa de algo que quemaba su garganta cada vez que bebía. No estaba de humor para estar con el resto de la gente, que además empezaba a estar algo perjudicada._

_— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó una voz de mujer, deslizándose en el asiento que tenía en frente. Cuando alzó la vista, Ariel descubrió que se trataba de Ruby. Esbozó una suave sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, aunque lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada estar allí._

_— Sí, claro, es una fiesta estupe… —no llegó a terminar la frase. Justo en aquel momento acababa de entrar una persona por la puerta, y ésta había conseguido toda su atención al instante»._

Aunque era bastante raro y nunca se había parado a pensarlo, no sabía dónde estaba su casa. Habían estado saliendo varios meses y no había ido a su casa ni un solo día. ¿Cómo podía aquello ser posible? Siempre que habían querido algo de intimidad habían ido a casa de ella, puede que en alguna ocasión hubiesen ido al barco (antes de que éste zarpase sin su capitán), pero nunca a la de él. Entonces no le había dado la más mínima importancia; ahora, en cambio, se maldecía por ello. Lo único que se le ocurría era ir a Granny’s y preguntar allí, pues, por alguna razón, la abuelita siempre lo sabía todo.

_«Por suerte, él no se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, al menos no al principio. Pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, pues Killian había ido a Granny’s precisamente para encontrarse con ella, aunque no fuera a admitirlo. La excusa que se ponía a sí mismo era que aquella era tan buena oportunidad como cualquiera para beber, y que además, debido a la Noche Vieja, invitaban a algunas de las copas. Pero la realidad era distinta._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron de forma furtiva durante casi toda la noche, y cuanto más bebía, más la miraba, sin poder evitarlo. Ariel también siguió bebiendo, aunque ella con solo dos copas ya rebasaba su límite. Pero por mucho que se miraran el uno al otro, no hablaron hasta diez segundos antes de la media noche, y la conversación, si se le podía llamar así, no fue demasiado fluída»._

Nunca se imaginó que él pudiera vivir a solo dos portales a la derecha de dónde estaba su apartamento, aunque eso aclaraba por qué había tardado siempre tan poco en llegar a su casa cada vez que le había llamado.

Killian se encontraba tumbado en el sofá. Había llegado tan borracho a casa que ni se había molestado en intentar llegar a la habitación y se había quedado dormido en la sala, sin cambiarse siquiera de ropa. Se despertó sobresaltado a la tercera vez que llamaron a la puerta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se incorporaba para quedarse sentado en el sofá. Menuda resaca. La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza.

— Ya voy, ya voy. —exclamó de mala gana, ¿quién demonios sería? Nadie iba nunca a verle. Además, parecía que la cabeza iba a explotarle y estaba de mal humor porque le hubieran despertado; ya podía ser por algo importante. Se estiró al levantarse del sofá y maldijo en voz alta al golpearse con la mesita que había junto a éste. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, se quedó sin palabras.

_«Diez. Ariel se levantó del asiento en el que estaba para acercarse a la barra y Hook la siguió con la mirada, deseando que fuera a donde estaba él. Nueve. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, y fue entonces cuando Ariel comprendió que nunca podría tener un final feliz con él. Ocho. Finalmente, Killian, puede que llevado por el alcohol, se acercó a donde estaba ella. Siete. Ariel hizo el amago de darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero él la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse. Seis. Tras respirar hondo, la chica se volvió para mirarle, fijando sus ojos en los de él, en esos ojos que le recordaban tanto al mar. Cinco. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, o al menos lo que querían que pasara, y, poco a poco, fueron acercando sus rostros. Cuatro. Justo cuando sus labios iban a rozarse, la pelirroja agachó la cabeza, y los labios de él se posaron suavemente sobre su frente. Tres. Está vez, Ariel fue lo suficientemente rápida como para escapar sin que la agarrara y desapareció entre la gente que había en el local. Dos. Killian se quedó allí parado, todavía algo confuso por lo que acababa de pasar (y el alcohol no ayudaba), y mantuvo la mirada un rato dónde ella había estado segundos atrás. Uno. Feliz Año Nuevo»._

— Hola. —saludó Ariel, esbozando una leve sonrisa. La sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro del pirata la dejó algo cortada al principio, y se preguntó a sí misma si realmente aquello era lo que debía hacer, lo que **quería** hacer. Aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era que fuera él quien, con razón, no quisiera saber nada de ella. Por lo pronto, no le había cerrado la puerta en la cara: aquello era una buena señal. Esperó a ver si respondía, pero Killian no dijo nada en ningún momento y se dedicó a observarla, como si no se fiara demasiado de ella. No podía culparle, no después de haber sido ella la que había roto con él, y tampoco después de lo de la noche anterior.

— Te debo un beso. —dijo simplemente, sabía que todo aquella palabrería de finales felices y de vivir el momento no era lo suyo, así que, ¿para qué malgastar tiempo? Eso mismo pensó él, pues en cuanto Ariel dijo eso, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que entrara en su piso. Cerró la puerta mientras la besaba, recordando de repente cuanto lo había echado de menos.


End file.
